Enchanted
by viridianaln9
Summary: Rise of the Guardians/Avengers Fic AU: Jacqueline had a weird soul-mark something she didn't expect at all. What happens when she finds her soul-mate? Three-Shot
1. Odd

**Enchanted**

Summary: **Rise of the Guardians/Avengers Fic AU: Jacqueline had a weird soul-mark something she didn't expect at all. What happens when she finds her soul-mate?**

Note: **So I hope you guys like this one. It will be a three shot.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Rise of the Guardians they belong to DreamWorks and William Joyce. I don't own the Avengers they belong to Marvel. I don't own the Norse Mythos or any of the other Pantheons I bring in. I only own the OC I bring in.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **Enchanted**

 **One: Odd**

Jacqueline had not thought of her Soul-Mate Mark in many years. It wasn't that she didn't care but at first she didn't remember and after well she didn't really think he or she was alive. It was North who had brought it up and it was because of Tooth that he did.

"I wish ta give Tooth a gift."

"Don't you always give her gifts?" she asked him.

"Yes, but tis special tis anniversary." North said.

"Do I need to get gifts for the other Guardians? "Jacqueline asked.

"No, it's Tooth's and I wedding anniversary." North said with a bright smile.

"What?!" Jacqueline said surprised.

"Da." North said with a bright smile. "My soul-mate."

"Oh." Jacqueline said. North looked at her. At that moment Tooth appeared and she was looking at both of them.

"Jacqueline." Tooth said with a smile and went to tackle her.

"Hey, Tooth." Jack said with a soft smile.

"What were you speaking about?" Tooth asked.

"I was telling Jacqueline about our anniversary." North said with a great laugh.

"Yes, are you going with yours?" Tooth asked.

"I—I haven't found mine." Jaqueline said.

"Oh."

"Um—I promised Jamie a snow day I'll see you guys later." Jacqueline said and flew away before the other two Guardians could say anything.

#

She landed in Antarctica in the Winter woods inside the Winter Palace. She tended to come rant to Old Man Winter when she got to frustrated.

"I mean it's not like I haven't thought he is out there." Jacqueline told him. Old Man Winter raised an eyebrow. He didn't know what she was speaking of at the moment.

"Mm—hmm." Old Man Winter said trying to get her to speak he learned by now that getting Jacqueline to speak would make it better for him to help her.

"I just-I see all the couples you know and my words were red because they hadn't been born and I didn't look at them after and now." Jacqueline said looking at them a pure black color telling her that he or she was alive somewhere in the world.

"Why do you not search him?"

"Oh please." Jack said sitting on her staff.

"I did and I found her."

"It's not the same." Jack groaned. "I don't know where to start—the words appeared when I turned eighteen for goodness sakes do you know how weird it was then, my Mum was berating me about it."

"It cannot be that bad." Old Man Winter told her.

"Yes they can." Jacqueline said. "Well for my time it was."

"You must have felt him at some point." Old Man Winter told her.

"You know I felt weird around the forties like my body was covering something, but I never looked into it." Jacqueline told him. "Now, what if the person is mortal they wouldn't be able to see me?"

"Is that what worries you?"

"I mean, yours is silver or gold for the others mine is black." Jacqueline told him. "Only humans have it black."

"You never know Jacqueline it could be a good thing." Old Man Winter told her.

"Ugh—you are not helping me at all." Jacqueline told him.

"I'm trying but I also want to understand, some Spirits have gotten humans as mate-s before." Old Man Winter told her.

"Really?" Jacqueline asked surprised she didn't really know that.

"Yes, remember even some Gods and Goddesses, Eros is a good indication of that." Old Man Winter told her.

"Old Man, you know that it almost didn't work out for him."

"Well you also thought no one would ever see you and now you have a small group of believers." He told her smugly.

"You don't get to be smug you know." She told him.

"Go out there and see what you find out." Old Man said with a smile.

"Just this once, yesh he must be old by now."

"You would be older." Old Man told her.

"I'm going." Jacqueline told him with a smile.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

She did just as she told Old Man Winter that she would go out. She went to the only place she knew to go. She was arriving in New York and began to spread snow it was close to Winter anyways. She moved around freezing everything that she could see. She even circled around the nice Tower that had been erected, what some called Avenger's Tower now. It didn't matter to her, she had seen Thor though they had been closed and the Asgardians were of the few that never ignored her. She looked around and stepped in the alley, she didn't expect it.

"Ma'am you're barefoot and it's cold outside." Jacqueline turned slowly toward the voice and she saw a man standing there.

"You can see me."

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of this first chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	2. Silver Writing

**Enchanted**

Note: **Yay, so I see that you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank** _ **MidnightRaineStorm and Guest**_ **for the reviews. I also want to thank for the new favorite and follows.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Rise of the Guardians they belong to DreamWorks and William Joyce. I don't own the Avengers they belong to Marvel. I don't own the Norse Mythos or any of the other Pantheons I bring in. I only own the OC I bring in.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **Enchanted**

 **Two: Silver Writing**

When Steve had returned from the Ice he had not thought about his mark. It wasn't that he hadn't thought of it. He just hadn't thought of it since he had never found the person. As a child he had always stuck out since many of the kids in his time had a black mark or red as they were but his was different. The words always caught him so off guard.

"She or he must feel so alone." his mother had told him those many years ago. He still didn't get it because he felt alone. Yes he had the Team now but sometimes he would look at the words and he would understand.

"That's not normal." One of the soldiers had told him, when they had seen his mark. He knew it wasn't a Silver tint was not. Everyone had them black or red. He had asked and looked but couldn't find the answer. Peggy hadn't cared and he had known that she was not his soul-mark and that still didn't stop him from caring about her.

When he came back from being frozen and his world turned on its feet and joined the Avengers with the Chitauri attacked. He hadn't been sure about joining the Tower when Tony invited him. As he grabbed moved to New York, he felt odd seeing as many of the Avenger's had their own matches except for Natasha who apparently had lost him.

He got to see different people. When he met Jane Foster the mate of Thor things seemed rare. He didn't speak to her, but he did speak to her assistance who turned to also be his teacher about the new world. He didn't know; how the topic of soul-mates had come but he knew it had.

"Yeah, so Jane didn't expect it either, since her writing is gold, but I think that's why we became friends since mine's silver and all."

"What?" Steve asked shocked because he had never met anyone with different colors.

"What is it Steve?" Darcy asked him.

"You said your writing is silver and Jane's is gold?" Steve told her.

"Yeah, I thought it was weird at first but then Jane ignored hers you know since she was all about science." Darcy told him.

"Did people think it was weird?" Steve asked.

"Sure, and I got bullied but my Mum told me that some people got chosen to be with special people you know, and well Jane got Thor so I believe it more now."

"They told me it was odd, I have it silver too." Steve told her. It wasn't like it was a secret no one mentioned his words but they knew it was silver since it was written in SHIELD's files and people talked about it in some of the videos he had seen about him.

"It creeped my parents out, but my Mum has always been the most open-minded of the two and she thought it was great." Darcy said. He had no idea it would be changing in two years.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Steve got one thing from his past named Bucky. He had been in shocked to find his best friend being something else. He also didn't expect the shock from Natasha of all people. His friend was back and with his soul-mate and they weren't the only ones.

Thor had also come back from Asgard and with him was Loki and Darcy got the shock of her life-time with him being her soul-mate. The still couldn't believe it; Tony still believed it was a trick from the God himself. But the relationship was going well even if everyone was keeping an eye on him to make sure that he didn't hurt her. Bruce was more careful out of everyone with the threat of the Hulk being real to attack Loki if he hurt their _'honorary science bro'_ and Steve didn't want to be there if that were to happen.

"Why don't you look for yours Jerk?" Bucky told him.

"Where do you expect me to begin?" he asked him.

"I don't know; ask Thor or Loki because from what it looks like your mark says you're getting one of them." Bucky told him.

"You mean a God or Goddess?" Steve asked and sighed. "It's not like they are going to fall out of the sky and I really hope mine doesn't try to take over the world."

"Well go out there." Bucky told him. "Thor says your mark is likely to still be alive somewhere if it's in gold or silver they just haven't found you."

"Maybe they don't want to find me." Steve said. "Have you thought of that, I'm mortal."

"Or they think your dead." Bucky told him. "Maybe your soul-mark thinks that you are dead, look Steve you have to try."

"I don't promise you anything, but I will keep my eyes wide open for Gods or Goddesses that fall out of the sky." Steve told him.

"That is all I'm asking." Bucky told him. At the same time he knew that Steve was not going to do it.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

It was close to Winter time and it seemed the weather decided it was time to snow. Steve knew that as a kid he shouldn't have liked the snow since he always ended up inside. But those times that he actually got to be outside without getting sick he loved them. There was just something about the snow that called to him.

He walked looking around, when he saw her. She was standing on the snow with silver-white hair to her waist and he noticed her feet immediately and wonders if he could help her get shelter.

"Ma'am you're barefoot and it's cold outside." He said. The young woman turned slowly to face him and she looked shocked, her ice color eyes bright.

"You can see me." those words hit him and he couldn't stop his next words.

"You're my soul-mark." He said and reached out with his hand. She took his hand and smiled at him.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	3. Soldier & Ice

**Enchanted**

Note: **So I hope you guys liked the chapter. I want to thank** _ **Zyenna**_ **,** _ **A girl, and Guest**_ **for the reviews. I also want to thank for the favorites and follows. So this is the last chapter of the one-shots.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Rise of the Guardians they belong to DreamWorks and William Joyce. I don't own the Avengers they belong to Marvel. I don't own the Norse Mythos or any of the other Pantheons I bring in. I only own the OC I bring in.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **Enchanted**

 **Three: Soldier & Ice **

"You're my soul-mark." He said and reached out with his hand. Jacqueline looked at the hand and made the choice before she took his hand and smile at him. She felt a shiver run down her spine and she didn't get it at all.

"Sorry, if I'm cold." she told him.

"My name is Steve Rogers." He told her, he didn't really feel it.

"Jacqueline Frost." She told him. His eyes went wide because he recognized the name and knew it was something he should know. He was also surprise he didn't know about her or that she didn't mention Captain America.

"We can go to my home or we can go to yours." Steve told her.

"Uh, I think yours is fine." Jacqueline told him, because she didn't know if he could go to the North Pole where she lived at the moment.

"Should I call your family?" Steve asked her.

"You wouldn't be able to reach them." Jacqueline answered him and Steve wondered the reason.

"Right, so um—you're a Goddess?" Steve asked and she looked at him with wide eyes. "I mean, I know a friend of mine who's a God and well that's what I've been told."

Steve looked around and he knew they weren't that far from Avenger's Tower and they could get there fast. He saw that she wouldn't leave a wooden staff and he wondered if it was something close to the Hammer that Thor held on to.

"So, what do you do?" Jacqueline asked him.

"I'm a Captain." Steve told her, not wanting to tell her that he was a superhero because he didn't want to see her be like all those girls.

"Oh, so you're military." Jacqueline said.

"Yes and you?" he asked.

"I'm a Guardian." She told him.

"Oh." Steve said.

"This is a bit awkward isn't it?" Jacqueline says with a smile and Steve can't help but smile with her.

"I just didn't think I would meet you." Steve told her.

"I didn't either, I stopped looking a long time ago." She tells him looking to the sky.

"You gave up."

"No, I was afraid." Jacqueline told him. Steve looked at her and wondered what she would be scared about?

"Oh." Steve told her. "We are here." Jacqueline looked up to see the building but she wasn't able to see the name because Steve pulled her. She still could feel the shiver run up her spine and she didn't understand the reason for it. They got into the elevator.

"Master Rogers, who is the woman standing next to you?" Jarvis asked and Jacqueline looked around.

"Her name is Jacqueline Frost and she is my soul-mate." Steve answered and Jacqueline blushed hearing that.

"Hello Mistress Frost welcome to Avenger's Tower my name is Jarvis."

"Hello, Jarvis thank-you." Jacqueline said.

"I should warn you Master Rogers, Master Stark has called everyone into the living room."

"It's alright." Steve said with a sigh.

"I take it whoever this Stark is, you can't tell him no." Jacqueline said.

"Sort of." Steve told her. "He won't actually allow it."

"I think I have a friend like that." she told him. The elevator doors opened and they walked out together. Jacqueline didn't expect it.

"Jakel!" Thor boomed.

"Jacqueline!" Loki said and Jacqueline turned to see the two gods. Jacqueline had not seen them in years, she had seen signs of the Bifrost but it had been summer.

"Thor!" Jacqueline said screaming as he squished the air out of her. She heard Loki snapped his fingers and she felt the change in her clothes.

"Thor, I can't breathe." Jacqueline said. Thor let her go and she went to hug Loki.

"What are you doing here?" Thor said.

"I am here with my soul-mate."

"Wait you know the Captain's Soulmate?" Clint asked. Loki let her go and she moved to Steve's side. Jacqueline looked at everyone with wide eyes noticing that they could see her.

"Hello." She said and hid a bit behind Steve.

"So, did you come from Asgard?" the brunette girl asked.

"Um, no." Jacqueline told her, she knew why they got confused many believed that she was Jokul Frosti and from Asgard it was normal.

"Jacqueline has lived here for a long time, she run the Winter Months." Loki told her with pride in his voice.

"You do?"

"I'm the Spirit of Winter."

"And Guardian of Fun, I've gotten the news up in Asgard." Loki told her.

"How are they able to see me?" Jacqueline asked looking around.

"Ah, your mark with the Captain may be of help." Thor told her.

"Wait, so what you're saying that she lives here but has not heard of Captain America?" Tony said.

"Didn't he pass away?" Jacqueline asked she had heard of him read article; she might have frozen some of his exhibit a few years ago.

"Well apparently not thanks to you." Loki said looking at Jacqueline with interested eyes.

"What?" Steve asked and he was not the only one.

"Steven, Jacqueline is as powerful as Old Man Winter I think she surpasses." Loki told him slowly. "You fell in ice, your serum might have protected you but so did she."

"Wait, so you were the one that fell that day?" Jacqueline asked.

"Yes." Steve told her.

"I remember that day." Jacqueline told him. "I was in pain until I unleashed a blast pf snow."

"Really?" Steve asked.

"Yes, I was really upset that particular week." Jacqueline told him.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"I feel like I should apologize." Jacqueline tells Steve.

"Why?" Steve asked.

"I should have looked for you." Jacqueline tells him. Steve looks at her and he understands because sometimes he feels guilty with Bucky. He grabbed her face and looked at her.

"I think, I needed to be here and I wouldn't be if it wasn't for you." Steve tells her. "Thank-you."

"Soo—what do you want to do?" Jacqueline asked him.

"We can get to know each other and see from there." Steve told her with a smile.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _North Pole_

Jacqueline had told the Guardians and they could not believe it.

"What's his name again, Jacqueline?" North asked her.

"His name is Steve Rogers." Jaqueline said and North began to check the list.

"Oh come on, North he is a good man." Jacqueline told him.

"We don't know that Sheila." Bunny told her.

"Oh come on your soul-mate is the Spirit of Spring and she tends to be a bit of a jerk on occasion." Jacqueline told him. "Not to me." she told him before he got serious, she tended to get mad at Summer for bothering her.

"Jacqueline is right." North said. "Steve Rogers, good boy and good man now."

"Thank-you, North." Jacqueline said. "Now both Thor and Loki can vouch for him. This is the first time I'm bringing him home to meet my family please try to be nice."

"We'll try Snowflake." Bunny told her.

"That is all I'm asking." Jacqueline said she was messing with her dress. She was wearing a dress it was short and she was nervous.

The portal seemed to open to them and the Four Guardians looked at the wall as Steve came out with Thor and Loki.

"Aster!" Thor said. Aster didn't have to wait for Thor to grab and hug him to him Jacqueline looked at Steve and went to him.

"What do you think?" Jacqueline asked him.

"I can't believe it." Steve tells her looking at around the place.

"Yeah, I spent a long time trying to sneak here." Jacqueline tells him. Steve smiled holding her hand. They had talked about her life and his so he knew about all that time she spent alone.

"Well I'm happy that you don't have to sneak inside anymore." Steve tells her.

"Yeah, North invited me afterwards." She tells him. "Come on."

"Oh my; look at his teeth." Tooth said with excitement.

"M—my What?" Steve asked. He had suddenly a bright woman in-front of him looking into his mouth.

"North help." Jacqueline told him.

"Tooth, hands off mouth." North told her.

"Oh sorry." Tooth said. "They are really beautiful."

"Thank-you." Steve said, now he believed Jacqueline, when she told him about it.

They actually had a good time and both North and Bunny approve. Sandy had already met Steve since Jacqueline had stayed in Avenger's Tower on a Movie night. Tooth approve of him, since she had seen his memories before.

 **$LINE BEAK, LINE BREAK$**

Steve and Jacqueline were dating something that was weird for both of them. It had been months thought. Many things changed as Steve had to deal with villains, who tried to cross the line. When they did, they got a bad trip as snow appeared at of nowhere making them miss their mark.

"You know I could have handled that." Steve tells Jacqueline as she stood next to him.

"I know, but I was rather bored." Jacqueline told him. "Winter is coming and I get to have more fun."

"You have been more energetic." Steve said. He had noticed it seemed to bring the best of out her and other things he didn't speak about.

"Well I didn't hear you complain." Jacqueline tells him with a bright smile.

"I wasn't." Steve tells her.

"Will you both stop flirting." They turn to see Iron Man standing there.

"Hey Tony." Jacqueline says.

"Hello, Snow Queen are you taking Cap and be happy because he was happy a few days ago."

"Tony!" Steve said.

"Anyways—"Jacqueline says. "You know we should go."

"Okay." Steve says with a smile.

#

A few months later Jacqueline was staring at Steve' hand with wide eyes.

"What?" Jacqueline asked.

"Do you want to marry me?" Steve asked.

"You—you want to marry me?" Jacqueline asks and there are tears in her eyes.

"Yes." Steve asked he was nervous about asking Jacqueline but it had been 2 years together and getting to know each other.

"Yes." Jacqueline tells him. Steve smiled and put the ring on her finger. He had asked Tony to take a little part of his shield to make the ring; it had an aquamarine stone there. He kissed her and she kissed him back wrapping her arms around him.

"I'm very happy." Steve tells her.

"So am I." she tells him.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Jacqueline tells him.

They both smiled and knew that they would still have to fight and a road was there. But they knew they would have to do it together.

 **The End**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the three-shot. I hope that you guys like it. Don't forget to review.**


End file.
